Yamai
Yamai (ヤマイ), còn có tên chính thức là KANAN, là một utaite nổi tiếng nhờ giọng ca mạnh mẽ giống Megurine Luka, ngoài ra cô còn có khả năng điều chỉnh nốt cao và thấp rất tốt. Bản hát lại có nhiều lượt xem nhất của cô tính đến tháng 12 năm 2012 là E? Aa, Sou. với hơn 2.67 triệu lượt. Cô, Usa và Tourai là những thành viên của Usa Colony. Hiện tại Yamai đã ký hợp đồng với Love Sick Records và đã phát hành năm album. Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc Usa Colony cùng Usa và Tourai. # Kimi no Iru Keshiki (Phát hành ngày 2 tháng 9, 2009) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Phát hành ngày 4 tháng 5, 2011) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 3, 2012) # Princess for Princess (Phát hành ngày 3 tháng 10, 2012) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2007.12.09) # "Shiro no Kisetsu" (Season of White) (2007.12.09) # "Boukyaku Shinjuu" (2007.12.16) (Không có trong Mylist) # "Daybreak" (2007.12.30) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2007.12.31) (Đã xóa khỏi NND) # "nowhere" (MADLAX insert song) feat. Yamai và 5comasuberi (2008.01.01) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni insert song) (2008.01.02) # "SPEED" (Original) (2008.01.08) # "Melt" (2008.01.14) # "Kin Mirai Toshi" (Near-Future City) (2008.01.15) # "Yuri no Onnanoko-tachi ga Taosenai" (There's No Stopping This Yuri Pair) (Airman ga Taosenai parody) (2008.01.22) # "Buchinuke! 2008!" (2008.01.31) # "Onna Onna" (Girl Girl) (Parody of Otoko Onna) (2008.02.03) # "Chiisana Sekai" (2008.02.07) # "Mou Hirakinaotte Mo Ii yo ne?" (Is it All Right If I Open và Fix it Up?) (2008.02.10) # "Chiisana Sekai OPA-Mix" (Original with OPA) feat. Yamai và 5comasuberi (2008.02.23) # "Cantarella" (2008.02.24) # "Melt" -Bvà ver.- (2008.02.26) # "Cyclone" feat. Yamai và Usa (2008.03.14) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.03.20) # "Okkusenman" (2008.03.20) # "Furuchin☆Boogey" (2008.04.06) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.04.13) # "Schwartz" (2008.04.27) # "Yume Miru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) feat. Yamai và Usa (2008.05.05) # "Mase Renka" (2008.05.06) # "GO! GO! Buriki Daiou! ! -MOTTO!MOTTO! mix-" feat. Yamai, Nomiya Ayumi, Yuge, Yamadan và Taiyakiya (2008.05.09) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.13) # "LEO" feat. Yamai và 5comasuberi (2008.06.03) # "Kokoro・Kiseki" feat. Yamai và Usa (2008.06.15) # "Dragoon" (2008.08.11) (Original with ) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2008.08.22) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Yamai, Utawa Sakura, Tourai, Re:A và Usa (2008.09.02) # "Milky☆Way" (2008.10.03) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (2008.10.23) # "Fulfill my heart" (Original with CAS) (2008.10.31) # "bird of paradise" (2008.11.21) # "PianoxFortexScvàal" (2009.01.07) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Bouquet) (2009.03.01) # "sorry" (2009.03.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2009.04.19) # "Kara Kara" (2009.05.22) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Yamai và Usa (2009.06.21) # "Over Flow" (2009.08.11) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.29) # "Cantarella" feat. Yamai và Purikuma (2009.09.17) # "noctiluca" (Original with ) (2001.09.24) # "Panpakapantsu" (2009.10.07) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.10.15) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song)　(2009.11.09) # "Sore ga Eien de wa Nai no Nara" (Well Then, If There's no Such Thing as Forever) (2009.12.07) # "FAKE" feat. Yamai và Saiya (2010.05.05) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) feat. Yamai và koma’n (2010.05.14) # "Pillow Talk" (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" (Original with , Tourai và Usa) feat. Tourai và Usa (2010.05.25) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.17) # "Rinne" (2010.08.16) # "Last Song" (2010.12.19) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) # "Ibara Hime" (Briar Princess) (2011.02.18) # "Sakura no Kyoukai" (2011.04.14) # "Kuwagata wo Chop Shitara Time-slip Shita" (I Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.08.05) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. 1mm♪(Instrumental) và Yamai (2011.08.11) # "I" (2011.08.18) # "Cosmos Flight" (Original) (2011.09.01) # "Kami no Kotoba" (Words of God) (2011.09.27) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru và Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2011.12.24) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Yamai và Usa (2012.01.11) # "One Room, All that Jazz" (2012.02.10) # "HERE" (2012.02.28) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu và Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.19) # "Gossip" (2012.05.19) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.06.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.27) # "Bye Bye Skyblue" (2012.08.04) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.16) # "Gekijou Tragedy" (Passionate Tragedy) (2012.10.12) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate và Meteorite) (2012.10.17) # "Shukujo no Mijitaku" (Lady's Outfit) (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Immoral Actress" (2012.12.26) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Colorless Self-Injury) (2013.01.28) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.02.07) # "Onna no Ko no Skirt ga Touzen Mekuretari Shinai Kanaa" (2013.03.23) # "Himitsu no Uka" (2013.03.27) # "Risky Game" feat. Yamai, 96Neko và nero (2013.05.10) # "Shimizu Motsu Curry no Uta" (Spring Water Curry Song) (2013.05.17) # "Kikusou" (Chrysanthemum Funeral) (2013.05.20) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.05.27) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. Yamai, 96Neko và nero (2013.05.30) Không rõ thời gian tải lên # "Saihaite" -Piano ver.- # "Hakamairi" (Grave Visiting) }} Danh sách đĩa hát Về album của Usa Colony, mời xem tại đây. |track2composer = OSTER project |track2arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track3title = E? Aa, Sou. |track3lyricist = |track3composer = papiyon |track3arranger = papiyon |track4title = rain stops, good-bye |track4lyricist = |track4composer = NioP |track4arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track5title = Akahitoha |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Sayonara no Kawari ni Hanataba wo |track6lyricist = HanabataP |track6composer = HanabataP |track6arranger = ichi }} |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Bye Bye Skyblue |track9lyricist = HanatabaP |track9composer = HanatabaP |track9arranger = HanatabaP |track10title = Remains |track10lyricist = |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = KurousaP}} Thư viện ảnh Yamai 1.jpg|Yamai khi chụp ảnh quảng cáo Yamai 2.jpg|Yamai khi chụp ảnh quảng cáo Yamai 4.png|Yamai trên Twitter Yamai 3.jpg|Yamai trên Twitter Thông tin thêm * Bằng cách sử dụng TwiTraq, Yamai phát hiện ra rằng 71% những người theo dõi cô trên Twitter là nữ. * Cô có nuôi một chú chó tên là Kaede (楓). Kaede là tâm điểm của một bài hát trên Nico Douga do chính cô thể hiện, thông qua bài hát này cô muốn gửi lời xin lỗi đến chú chó mà mình yêu quý, công việc quá bận rộn khiến cô không có thời gian chăm sóc nó. * "Usa Yamai" là cặp kết hợp giữa cô và Usa, viết bằng chữ Hán là 憂病, 憂 nghĩa là u sầu, còn 病 nghĩa là chán chường. Liên kết ngoài * Trang web chính thức của Yamai * Trang web chính thức (đã xóa) * Blog * Twitter * Radio * Blomaga Ngoài lề # http://ameblo.jp/kanan-yamai/ Blog của Yamai: Ngày sinh của cô] Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp Thể_loại:Usa Colony